Sugestión
by EliACa
Summary: Jane prueba de su propia medicina y como siempre, Lisbon paga los platos rotos, aunque en esta oportunidad, ha sido un pago muy delicioso: "Ohh por Dios –exclamó Lisbon, mientras cerraba sus ojos y hundía su rostro en una de sus manos".


**Disclaimer: **Por los momentos le sigo dando chance a Bruno de ser el dueño del programa; pero si no avanza con el Jisbon en esta cuarta temporada; tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**A/N: **Les comparto este nuevo oneshot participante del Challenge "Fic Tema Libre", en The Mentalist: Foro en Español. Venga que dicen tema libre y mi vena Jisbon se hincha a más no poder. Esta es una idea que surgió hace tiempo y me sedujo totalmente para desarrollarla, me senté con mi laptop y no pude parar hasta terminarla; me ha gustado mucho el resultado, espero que a ustedes también. Como siempre les digo, seré muy feliz de leer sus críticas constructivas y comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugestión<strong>

- Es increíble que este hombre haya estado en medio de otro caso –exclamó Lisbon con sorpresa- y haya salido una vez más limpio de todo.

- Quizás solo sea la persona equivocada en el lugar equivocado.

- Oh vamos Cho, Bret Stiles tiene sus papeletas sucias, sólo que es un tipo con mucho poder y sabe cómo librarlas todas.

- Si, aunque yo sigo poniendo en duda que sea un asesino; es un gran manipulador sí, pero de allí a asesinar –respondía Cho escéptico- por algo siempre ha salido impune.

- Ya, lo que sea; hemos atrapado al asesino y el caso está cerrado –dijo Lisbon mientras se levantaba de la silla frente a su escritorio y se disponía a guardar unos expedientes en uno de los estantes de su oficina-; otro día más lidiando con Stiles, su cuerda de locos y el nuestro propio, juro y hubiese dimitido.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –Preguntó Cho aun sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Lisbon-.

- No lo sé, luego del interrogatorio con el asesino no lo he vuelto a ver, ¡mejor ni lo invoques!; quiero terminar el día en paz y teniendo a Jane cerca, eso es imposible –respondió ella-.

El caso en el que estuvieron trabajando los últimos tres días, tenía por víctima a Francis Wilson, una joven multimillonaria miembro de Visualiza; el culpable, Louis Bolton, su amante, un hombre mayor con muchos más millones que ella y también cliente de la secta, quien desesperado y lleno de ira porque la chica había decidido dejarlo, la asesinó de un tajante golpe en la cabeza, con una escultura hecha en mármol. Era obvio que para Stiles, representaba una grave pérdida, y no precisamente en el sentido emocional.

El proceso había sido complicado, por un lado, con un Bret que se negaba a colaborar, alegando entre otras cosas, el supuesto código de confidencialidad con sus clientes; y por el otro lado, Jane quien como de costumbre, se pasó incordiando a cuanto personal de visualiza se le cruzaba por su camino y en medio de una constante lucha de cerebros con Bret, "como unos niños de primaria", como muy bien le dijo Lisbon a su consultor, mientras le regañaba para que se quedara tranquilo.

Al final y gracias a un reelaborado plan de Jane, que incluía un poco de manipulación, una carta falsa de confesión y algo de trabajo de encubiertos; lograron que el asesino confesara. Luego del interrogatorio, la tarde estuvo tranquila, especialmente, porque no tuvieron a Jane dando vueltas en los sofás del CBI; era cuestión de papeleos para cerrar el caso por completo; por lo que Rigsby y Van Pelt trabajaban desde sus escritorios, mientras que Cho, recibía indicaciones por parte de Lisbon, en relación al turno de noche que él y Risgby tenían que cubrir ese día.

- Oh nooo Cho, ¿por qué lo nombraste? –Comentó Lisbon en un quejido. Cho se volteó para seguir la mirada de ella, fue cuando vio a Jane con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminando hacia donde estaban ellos-; eso es todo Cho, me voy antes que sea demasiado tarde –terminó de decir apresurada, mientras se disponía a guardar sus cosas en su maletín-.

En eso Jane entró a la oficina de Lisbon, "Que tal Cho", saludó a su compañero sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, quien de espaldas terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias del escritorio, la tomó por los hombros, la volteó con suavidad para tenerla de frente, con uno de sus brazos le abrazó por la cintura y posó su otra mano detrás de su cuello acercándola hacia él, y así, sin ningún aviso, palabra o consentimiento, la besó con delicadeza pero con intensidad en los labios.

- ¡Vaya! –Dijo Cho en un susurro, quien se puso de pie atónito, por el asombro de ver semejante espectáculo- …y yo que pensaba no venir hoy al trabajo.

Le costó unos segundos a Lisbon reaccionar; quizás porque Jane la tomó con la guardia baja, aunque si sus labios aún respondían a los de él, lo más probable era por la exquisitez del beso que logró sacarla por completo de órbita. Cuando recobró el sentido, percatándose de que estaban en medio de la oficina, teniendo a Cho por testigo; su sensatez volvió a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y empujó con ambas manos a Jane lejos de ella, luego con una fuerza desmedida, producto de sus reflejos, le propició una bofetada que rezumbó en toda la oficina.

- JANE –gritó Lisbon con los ojos totalmente abiertos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- ¡pero qué demonios te pasa!

- Esto se pone mejor –dijo Cho con una atípica sonrisa en su rostro-.

- Cállate Cho –sentenció Lisbon-.

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? –Respondió Jane con extremo asombro, sobándose la mejilla roja que aún le ardía del dolor- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- ¡Qué me pasa a mí! ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Le gritó Lisbon- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Contestó Jane ahora sonriendo con desconcierto- Siempre lo hacemos.

Lisbon abrió la boca en señal de asombro por lo que escuchaba, luego miró a Cho negando repetidamente con su rostro.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo ella intentando convencer al agente-.

- No es mi asunto –se apresuró a decir Cho con seriedad-.

- ¡Que no es cierto! –Enfatizó ella y luego se dirigió a Jane cruzando los brazos-; se puede saber ¿qué estás tramando?

- ¡Oh vamos Cielo! –Dijo Jane levantando ligeramente sus hombros en señal de desconcierto- ¿Qué te sucede?

Cuando Lisbon iba a comenzar a despotricar de nuevo contra él; Cho se interpuso entre ambos y empezó a aletear su mano derecha frente al rostro de Jane.

- Jefa espera. Mira, tiene sus pupilas dilatadas –Lisbon se acercó para mirar los ojos de Jane con detenimiento, mientras Cho tomaba al consultor por una de sus muñecas-; además, tiene el pulso estable, bastante estable diría yo, para ser el primer beso que te da y luego de esa bofetada.

- No querrás decir que… -comenzó a deducir Lisbon-.

- Oh vamos, por favor –interrumpió Jane-, no estoy hipnotizado.

- Das con el perfil perfecto, tú mismo nos dijiste los síntomas hace casi tres años –respondió Cho-, además, sería la única explicación lógica para que besaras así de pronto a la jefa.

- ¡Pero de qué hablas! –Dijo Jane-, si somos pareja desde hace meses y todos lo saben.

- Ohh por Dios –exclamó Lisbon, mientras cerraba sus ojos y hundía su rostro en una de sus manos- y yo que quería terminar mi día en paz.

_- S -_

- Pero si estaba bien hasta este mediodía en el interrogatorio –dijo Van Pelt asombrada- todos lo vimos ¿no?

El equipo se había reunido en el bullpen para intentar descubrir cómo Jane había sido hipnotizado y sobre todo, para encontrar la manera de sacarlo del trance.

- Debemos encontrar el detonante –sugirió Rigsby-.

- Eso sería buscar una aguja en un pajar –intervino Cho-, el detonante puede ser auditivo, visual o táctil, incluso una combinación de estas formas.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarlo con un psiquiatra profesional que le ayude –sentenció Lisbon.

- Chicos ¿podrían dejar de actuar como si yo no existiera? –Interrumpió Jane, quien desde hace rato los escuchaba discutir desde su sofá-. Claro que no estoy hipnotizado, ¡vamos soy yo!, no me dejaría hipnotizar tan fácilmente; y si dado el caso, alguien lo haya logrado, merece mis respetos, hay poca gente capaz de crear un trance tan potente y sobre todo en mí.

Todos se miraron unos con otros y al cabo de unos segundos, exclamaron casi en coro…

- Bret Stiles.

- Jane, escúchame y trata de recordar –dijo Lisbon, mientras se acercaba a él-, ¿dónde estuviste luego del interrogatorio; con quiénes has hablado desde ese entonces y hasta antes de entrar a mi oficina?

- Con nadie –dijo él un tanto irritado-, desperté hace poco en el ático, es todo.

- No lo recordará –comentó Cho-, lo mismo sucedió en aquel caso que tuvimos, en donde el señor Resnick nos traía un cadáver pensando que eran patatas, él no pudo recordar a la persona quien lo hipnotizó.

- Venga Chicos, que no estoy hipnotizado- dijo Jane levantándose del sofá y acomodando su traje-, ¿dónde está la pizza de caso cerrado?

- Ok, debemos asegurarnos de encontrar al hipnotizador, es la solución más rápida; manejemos a Stiles como nuestro principal sospechoso –empezó Lisbon a dar órdenes, ignorando por completo a Jane-, de todas formas pensemos en la posibilidad de que haya sido otra persona; Van Pelt, ve a vigilancia y revisa las grabaciones de seguridad para ver si Jane ha salido, entrado o tenido alguna interacción en el edificio con alguien; Rigsby, por si acaso, intenta buscar a un psiquiatra, psicólogo o algún especialista que nos ayude con Jane; Cho, comunícate a Visualiza y ubica a Stiles para que nos dé un espacio; dile que Jane y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá.

- Si jefa –respondieron todos y se pusieron movimiento-.

- Ven Jane, tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba tomar una de las manos de Lisbon; pero ella se alejó mirándolo amenazadoramente-.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –Le dijo en voz baja pero con tono firme-.

- Vale –respondió Jane con desilusión-, pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de ocultar nuestra relación ante los demás.

_- S -_

La noche se había adueñado de Sacramento, la ciudad parecía tranquila y el tráfico era bastante fluido, algo que agradecía enormemente Lisbon quien al volante conducía de regreso al CBI, lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible; si tener que lidiar con Jane le resultaba algo difícil, un Jane hipnotizado era una tarea doblemente extenuante. Habían ido a la sede de Visualiza sin éxito; Stiles no estaba en el centro, se encontraba dando una conferencia fuera de la ciudad y lo máximo que pudieron obtener de él, fue una breve conversación telefónica.

- Me encanta mirarte mientras conduces –le dijo Jane a Lisbon desde el asiento del copiloto. Ella solo suspiró-.

- De hecho, adoro mirarte siempre que puedo –continuó él-, especialmente cuando estás ajena a todo, cuando te concentras en tus asuntos y simplemente eres tú; cada cosa que haces, cuando hablas con la gente, cuando diriges a tu equipo o cuando le dedicas horas y horas a tus informes, todo lo haces perfecto; entonces comprendo que si todo lo haces tan bien, es porque aquí lo perfecto eres tú.

- Jane…

- Y también me gusta mirarte cuando tú eres consciente de que lo hago –prosiguió él, evitando que ella pudiera hablar- y que me mires fugazmente con el verde de tus ojos para decirme sin palabras que deje de invadir tu rostro con mi mirada; esos ojos tuyos que sin ser conscientes del efecto que tienen en mí, me coquetean una y otra vez; entonces el rosa entra en esa batalla, invadiendo tus mejillas descaradamente y sin permiso; es cuando yo me siento victorioso y puedo sonreír en paz, justo como está sucediendo en este preciso instante. Es algo sublime Teresa Lisbon.

El semáforo en rojo le permitió mirarlo; el corazón la estaba traicionando, le latía con fuerza y hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara agitadamente poniéndola en evidencia; maldito hombre que le encantaba, que sabía decir lo que ella quería escuchar, que le hacía sentir a pesar de todas las barreras que se había impuesto, que sabía mirarla como nadie; no sólo a los ojos, sino al alma. Lisbon sonrió un poco.

- Petulante, por supuesto que no has ganado ninguna guerra de miradas o lo que sea que estés diciendo –dijo ella volviendo a clavar su ojos en el camino y acelerando la camioneta, él sonrió más ampliamente-, y no somos pareja, ya te lo dije, nada de nada.

- Ya entiendo a lo que estás jugando –respondió él-.

- ¡No me digas! –Dijo ella con ironía-.

- Estás negando toda nuestra relación para que entremos de nuevo a esa fase de enamorarnos –Lisbon estalló en una carcajada-, pero está bien, me gusta, me emociona ese juego.

_- S -_

- Entonces ¿qué te dijo Stiles? –Le preguntó impaciente Cho a Lisbon-.

- El muy hijo de perra admitió que hipnotizó a Jane –respondió Lisbon a Cho y a Rigsby quienes se encontraban cubriendo el turno nocturno-, dice que él y Jane entraron en una discusión sobre el perfil de la gente susceptible a ser hipnotizada y no sé qué otras chorradas; lo cierto es que Jane le dijo que se trata de gente blanda, débil y manejable, que por ejemplo él nunca podría ser hipnotizado; al parecer Stiles se lo tomó como un reto, y según sus propias palabras, quiso darle una lección a Jane.

Risgby no pudo evitar reír.

- No le veo la gracia –le reprendió Lisbon-, Stiles no puede andar hipnotizando a su gusto aquí y allá.

- Perdona jefa –se disculpó Rigsby con cara de cachorro regañado-, entonces ¿en qué quedaron?

- Se comprometió venir mañana a solucionar la situación, de lo contrario lo buscaremos hasta debajo de las piedras –dijo Lisbon con cara de fastidio-. Yo me largo; Jane se queda con ustedes esta noche.

- ¡Jefa! –Se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo solo en el estado en que está!

- Él está bien; sólo se vuelve loco cuando está cerca de ti –dijo Cho mientras miraba a Jane a lo lejos prepararse un té en la cocina. Esta vez, tanto Rigsby como Cho rieron por el comentario; Lisbon los miró con cara de asesina-.

- No me llamen a menos que se esté incendiando el edificio –les dijo mientras se escabullía lo más rápido posible para que a Jane no le diera tiempo de interceptarla-.

_- S -_

Nada que un baño con agua caliente no pueda resolver; en la regadera, se había despojado de la pesadez de su cuerpo y el ligero dolor que había estado punzando molestosamente en su cabeza; se sentía de nuevo humana. Cubierta con su playera de los Chicago Bears, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparándose un té para antes de dormir; agitaba inconscientemente el sobre dentro de la taza con agua caliente, ya que su pensamiento estaba perdido en otro lado; justo unas horas más temprano en su oficina, recordando esa deliciosa sensación que invadió la punta de su estómago cuando Jane la besó; mordió automáticamente sus labios y cerró los ojos intentando revivir el momento, no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta. En ese instante el timbre sonó, maldijo al inoportuno de turno; "¿Es que ni siquiera fantasear puedo hacer en paz?" Se preguntó.

- ¿Pero…? ¡Pero qué haces aquí! -Exclamó al ver a Jane sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro- ¡Ohhh, te les has escapado a los chicos! ¿Cierto?

- A mi no me tocaba turno, sé que tengo las cosas algo borrosas; pero estoy seguro que el último turno que le correspondía a nuestra unidad, lo hicimos, tú, Grace y yo… ¿Se puede saber por qué no tengo llave de tu piso? –Le preguntó él, mientras pasaba al salón como perro por su casa. Lisbon cerró la puerta mientras lo miraba con enojo-.

- ¡Porque no somos nada Jane, hasta cuándo! –Respondió en un gruñido-.

- ¡Mi amor! –Le dijo él con actitud derrotada y levantando las rosas- ¡No ves que ya estoy en plan reconquista!

- ¡No me llames así!

- Oh ven acá, se que te encanta –le dijo él con voz grave, tomándola por la cintura e intentando besarla; mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho evitando que lo hiciera-.

"Piensa, piensa Lisbon, vamos piensa" Se dijo a sí misma "¡Tiburón, tiburón blanco!", recordó al mismo Jane siguiéndole el juego a Rigsby, en aquella oportunidad cuando éste estaba en trance. "Claro", exclamó.

- Está bien te lo diré –improvisó Lisbon-, ¡necesitarás más que un ramo de rosas para reconquistarme! –Jane la soltó y quedó a la expectativa-. Estoy algo enojada contigo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice?

- ¡Todavía lo preguntas! Antes del caso de Stiles, ya sabes, ese caso de la madre soltera; por la que todos ustedes estaban babeando; ella te estaba coqueteando y tú entraste en su juego.

- Oh vamos, pero fue por el caso, tú lo sabes, te lo dije; además soy un profesional.

- Por muy profesional que sea el asunto, igual siento celos, ¡no soy de piedra!

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque soy la líder del equipo y no quería que nuestros asuntos se vieran mezclados y afectaran la resolución del caso –le dijo Lisbon cruzando sus brazos-.

- Pero sabes cómo soy yo –Contestó, mientras se acercaba a ella con intensión de por fin besarla-, por mucho que tontee, no me paso de la línea; además sabes de sobra que eras la única con quien quiero estar.

Lisbon se apartó de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- Lo sé –dijo nerviosamente-, pero hoy no tengo ganas de verte; sólo dame una noche de espacio y ya verás como vuelvo a ser la misma de siempre. En el sofá tienes un cobertor y cojines para que duermas cómodamente.

Jane se quedó mirándola subir; luego se acomodó en el sofá pensando en ella y en lo hermosa que se veían con su playera; "nunca había admitido estar celosa; eso debe ser un avance en la relación" pensó y sonrió emocionado. "Sólo se está haciendo la dura, no está realmente enojada"; siguió divagando en sus pensamientos; tenía tantas ganas de tenerla esa noche; no se explicaba esa inmensa necesidad que le invadía el cuerpo, era como si hubiese estado años sin estar con alguien, "qué estupidez" pensó "ni que fuera un adolescente lujurioso"; sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez maquiavélicamente.

Esperó un par de horas despierto el instante preciso, para que ella estuviese profundamente dormida y así poder actuar; abrió lo más despacio que pudo la puerta de la habitación, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama; ella dormía boca arriba, apacible, serena; por un momento sintió remordimiento por tener que despertarla; pero tardó tan solo dos segundos mirándola y se prendió de nuevo en deseo, así que levantó cuidadosamente el edredón que la cubría, se posó sobre ella sin presionarla y colocó de nuevo el edredón, esta vez cubriéndose a ambos.

Ella empezó a inquietarse un poco y a moverse en la cama; él sonrió y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos intercalados que iban dejando rastros húmedos por su paso, continuó saboreándola a lo largo de su mentón, hasta llegar a su oreja en la que su lengua se instaló a zigzaguear entre sus pliegues; cuando su cuerpo se estremeció sin control, Lisbon despertó y se percató que no estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con su consultor; la mano de él rosando uno de sus muslos y la cálida y agitada respiración que rebotaba en su rostro, le confirmaban que tenía al hombre metido en su cama haciéndole el amor, por lo que todo resto de sueño que deambulaba en su cuerpo desapareció de inmediato.

- ¡Jane! –Dijo en un grito ahogado-.

- Patrick –le respondió él, mientras apartaba su boca de su cuello para mirarla de frente-; esta noche soy Patrick. –Tenían las pupilas dilatadas y sus pechos se movían en sintonía; Lisbon lo miró por un momento para posteriormente explayar a más no poder sus ojos.

- ¡Estás desnudo! –Le dijo casi sin aire-.

- No quería perder tiempo –le contestó mientras comenzó a besarla en la boca-.

- Jane… Patrick, tú, yo, no… -balbuceaba Lisbon entre beso y beso-, no podemos… espera…

No supo en qué momento las excusas se volvieron quejidos y susurros de placer, tampoco supo cuando su cordura perdió el camino hacia su voluntad, porque ésta, quedó divagando en ese bosque de pasión en que se convirtió su cama estando en la compañía de Jane.

_- S -_

Sostuvo con sus manos ambos codos de Jane, luego les dio dos palmadas firmes; "Regresa Patrick", dijo no muy fuerte Bret Stiles, quien como lo había prometido, el día siguiente había ido al CBI y en ese instante, estaban en la oficina de Lisbon, sacando del trance al consultor.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? –Exclamó un tanto confundido Jane, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho en señal defensiva-.

- Nada amigo mío –le dijo Stiles sonriendo, mientras todo el equipo quedaba a la expectativa. Bret le volvió a dar dos palmaditas a Jane en los codos-, ya recordarás todo y luego hablaremos de tu experiencia; al fin y al cabo, no es común que el maestro de la sugestión, sea sugestionado ¿no? –Finalizó Stiles con tono victorioso-.

- Perfecto –interrumpió Lisbon, quien había estado prácticamente con la respiración contenida-, se ha acabado el show; Cho, Rigsby, nos ha llegado un caso nuevo desde San Francisco; llévense a Jane, necesita tomar aire fresco; Van Pelt, tú te quedas investigando algunas bases de datos para el caso; yo iré con el señor Stiles a ver a Laroche; necesitamos hablar seriamente de lo que hizo; aquí se acabó la reunión.

Y sin más, salió casi empujando a Bret fuera de la oficina, quería desaparecer del lugar. El equipo se puso en marcha, no sin dejar de murmurar y burlar a Jane por lo sucedido; mientras que él poco a poco, unía los retazos de sus recuerdos de las últimas 24 horas en las que estuvo bajo hipnosis.

Había pasado todo el día evitándolo; pero sabía que no podía hacerlo eternamente; solo estaba esperando el mejor momento; así que esa noche, cuando todos en el CBI se habían marchado y él entró a su oficina, mirándola como si nada ni nadie más existiera en ese mundo; supo que no podía esquivar la eminente conversación. Él se sentó en una de las sillas que daban frente a ella, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, entrelazó sus manos y empezó a frotar sus pulgares entre sí, con movimientos circulares. Ella guardó el documento que trabajaba desde su computadora, apagó el equipo, apoyó su espalda al respaldo de la silla y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

- Tienes razón –comentó Jane luego de un rato-, no siempre gano todas nuestras batallas de miradas; por ejemplo, en esta última tú me has ganado –sonrieron juntos. Lisbon se levantó y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de él.

- Escucha –comenzó ella a hablar-, probablemente a estas alturas recuerdes todo lo sucedido mientras estuviste hipnotizado; quiero decir que reconozco que me dejé llevar por la situación y…, permití que sucedieran ciertas cosas, por las que por ningún motivo quiero que te sientas comprometido a algo; sobre todo porque creo que me aproveché de las circunstancias.

Jane escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir, luego giró su silla y la de ella, para que ambos quedaran frente a frente; se inclinó un poco…

- ¿Recuerdas uno de los principios más importantes que te comenté de la hipnosis? –Le preguntó; ella puso cara de no tener idea de lo que él le estaba hablando-.

- Ningún tipo de sugestión te obliga a hacer algo en contra de la voluntad o de la moral propia –sentenció él, mientras le sonreía-.

- Si –contestó Lisbon devolviéndole la sonrisa-, dijiste que un santo hipnotizado seguía siendo un santo.

- Exacto. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? – Ella calló, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo-.

- Sólo si lo creo y lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi ser –continuó Jane-, solo así pude hacerlo bajo hipnosis. En otras palabras, un hombre enamorado hipnotizado, sigue siendo un hombre enamorado.

Se miraban y se sonreían; Lisbon simplemente se acercó a él, tomó su cuello con ambas manos y lo besó suave y prolongadamente; luego se separó de él y le brindó cortos besos en el borde y la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió al ver que a pesar de haberse alejado, él también seguía sonriendo y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Lisbon lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Ahora sé lo que sientes –Jane quedó expectativo a su respuesta-, el rosa está postrado en tus mejillas; se siente muy bien saberse la causante de ello.

- Te lo dije –dijo él feliz a más no poder-, esta batalla la has ganado tú.

Lisbon amagó con abandonar el lugar, pero se contuvo y volteó para mirarlo…

- No quiero nada de "Mi cielo" o "Mi amor" y mucho menos nada de manos agarradas en la oficina –le exigió ella con seriedad-.

- Tus deseos son órdenes –le dijo él mientras apoyaba su espalda a la silla y la giraba para dar vueltas como niño- yujuuuu.

_-Fin-_


End file.
